Jett
| tribes = | place = 5/18 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 9 | days = 21 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 13/24 | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 22 }} Jett is a contestant from and . In , Jett had a secret relationship with Beowulf that would later be exploited after he showed signs of distrust. After Touchy Subjects confirmed Jett to be the "man in charge," Jett was voted out at the hands of Joey L. In , Jett decided to lay low and form bonds with his tribemates. At the merge, he seemed to be in a good position, but he ran around creating many alliances, placing paranoia in other people's minds. This, combined with the perception that he was on Rivers' side, led to him being the first jury member in fear that Rivers had a Hidden Immunity Idol. Profile Survivor Saigon Jett bagan on Hanoi where he quickly got into a majority with Akin, Jack, and Joey L.. They were able to control the early premerge until the swap where Jett got placed on new haiphong. He was the only original Hanoi split between 3 original Haiphongs and 3 original Da Nangs. Jett bonded with Beowulf and decided to side with the Da Nangs. At the merge, Beowulf and Jett continued their relationship in secret. They placed hinky votes on Jack to cause drama. He then started siding more with his original Hanois but Beowulf had been selling him out anyway. Jett tried to play vote Beowulf out but Anna played an idol on Beowulf. At this point the two of them had a falling out and went head to head. Anna and Beowulf continuously were painting Jett as the guy in charge of the game and touchy subjects confirmed it. At the final 5, he was able to get Alexis to vote to keep him in forcing a tie, but Joey L. chose to evict him on the revote. Voting History In Episode 10, Anna played an idol on Beowulf, negating 1 vote against him. In Episode 13, the vote ended with a 2-2-0 tie between Jett and Jack, forcing a revote. Jett was eliminated on the revote. All-Stars Jett began on the dominant Burr tribe. He was mostly laying low throughout most of the preswap. Upon swapping though, he joined up with his allies from . They became an obvious group and so the others blindsided them. At this same tribal council, Andrew sent a vote blocker to Jett unknowingly. Once hitting the merge, Jett ran around creating many alliances and making everyone paranoid. Most people saw him as a loyal Rivers supporter and so they blindsided him with the idol in fear Rivers may have had an idol of her own. Voting History In Episode 11, Stukov used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Jett's vote against him. Trivia * Jett is the oldest contestant from . * Whenever he received votes in Saigon, one was from Matt. * Jett is the first contestant to be on the jury twice. ** He is the first castaway to place 13th and be a member of the jury. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Oldest Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Saigon Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Saigon Jury Members Category:All-Stars Jury Members Category:Hanoi Tribe Category:Vietschlong Tribe Category:Burr Tribe Category:Jefferson Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:5th Place Category:13th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Saigon Category:Survivor: All-Stars